Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Об игре= Five Nights at Freddy’s 4: The final chapter (рус. Пять Ночей у Фредди 4: финальная глава) — инди-хоррор игра в жанре «Point and click» от разработчика Скотта Коутона, вышедшая 24 июля 2015 года в Steam. Игра является приквелом ко второй части игры, но только на первой ночи. Начиная со второй ночи, игра становится мидквелом. Описание игры В четвёртой главе Five Nights at Freddy’s мы снова должны защищаться от Фредди Фазбера, Чики, Бонни, Фокси и Фредбера, Кошмара (дополнительного аниматроника) и других ужасных существ, которые прячутся в темноте. Геймплей Действия игры происходят во время Fredbear's Family Dinner, где были Фредбер и СпрингБонни. Мы играем за ребёнка. Всё время игры мы проводим в детской комнате, которая теперь является аналогом офиса. Всё, что у нас есть для защиты — двери и фонарик. Всего присутствует четыре возможных места появления кошмарных аниматроников. # Две двери, расположенные по бокам комнаты. Там появляются Кошмарная Чика, Кошмарный Бонни, Кошмарный Фредбер и Кошмар (На Хэллоуинскую версию вместо Кошмарной Чики, Кошмарного Бонни и Кошмара — Джек-О-Чика, Джек-О-Бонни и Кошмарионетка соответственно). # Шкаф-кладовка, располагающийся по центру. Там появляется Кошмарный Фокси (В хеллоуинской версии — Кошмарная Мангл), после того как забежит туда. # Кровать, расположенная позади игрока. Там появляется Кошмарный Фредди после того как соберутся все три мини-Фредди. Игрок может подбегать к дверям и к шкафу, светить в холлы и внутрь шкафа, также есть возможность обернуться и посветить фонариком на кровать — это необходимо, главным образом, для того, чтобы прогонять Кошмарных мини-Фредди. Здесь главное — звуки и «моргание», так как игроку придётся прислушиваться, чтобы вычислить находящегося за дверью антагониста, и если спустя 3 секунды после того, как Вы подошли к двери, послышалось дыхание аниматроника — нужно закрыть дверь и ждать, пока дыхание не повторится или будут слышны шаги. Если в этот момент Вы посветите фонариком в коридор — вас убьёт аниматроник. При моргании можно понимать, ушёл аниматроник или нет, ребёнок моргает когда сзади него появляются три маленьких кошмарных Фредди. После прохождения каждой ночи (за исключением ночей, начиная с пятой (перед пятой ночью он появляется в последний раз)), а также в меню Extra у игрока есть возможность сыграть в мини-игру «Fun with Plushtrap», где Вы должны при помощи фонарика сделать так, чтобы в момент подсветки плюшевая версия Спрингтрапа — Плюштрап — встал на крестик, намеченный на полу. Если Вам удастся это сделать — следующая ночь начнётся сразу с двух часов, в случае проигрыша у Вас снова будет 12 часов ночи. (При игре через меню Extra двухчасовой бонус отсутствует) В хэллоуинской версии игра называется Fun with Nightmare Balloon Boy. Правила остаются те же, но нужно ловить Кошмарного Мальчика с Шариками. История После выхода игры Five Nights at Freddy's 3 на сайте Скотта появилось изображение шляпы Фредди, лежащей на полу. Многие фанаты пытались осветить картинку, однако результатов это не дало. Вскоре появилось другое изображение, на котором шляпа просто исчезла. Осветление также не дало результатов. 27 апреля 2015 года на сайте появился новый тизер, на котором изображен Кошмарный Фредди, держащий эту (или другую) шляпу. Из его груди также торчат маленькие копии Фредди. Сам тизер был преимущественно в красных тонах. На тизере имеется надпись «'THE FINAL CHAPTER'» (рус. Финальная глава) и дата 31.10.15. (31 октября 2015 года). При осветлении появляется надпись Nightmare (рус. Кошмар). Вечером 7 мая 2015 года на сайте Скотта появился новый тизер, на котором изображен Кошмарный Бонни. На этот раз тизер был синего цвета. На нём имеется надпись «'Was it me?'» (рус. Это был я?). В правом нижнем углу снова была дата 31.10.15, а при осветлении опять появляется надпись Nightmare. Вечером 16 мая 2015 года Скотт на своём сайте показал новый тизер. На этот раз на тизере изображена Кошмарная Чика, а на её правом плече находится её Кошмарный Кекс. Тизер был жёлтого цвета. Под Чикой снова была надпись «'Was it me?'» (рус. Это была я?) и дата 31.10.15. Снова при осветлении можно увидеть надпись Nightmare. Вечером 29 мая 2015 года Скотт на своём сайте показал новый тизер. На сайте появился Кошмарный Фокси, задающий вопрос «'Or me?'» (рус. Или я?). Внизу всё так же изображена дата 31.10.15. Тизер сделан преимущественно в кроваво-красных тонах, но при осветлении он местами становится розовым. При осветлении во рту Фокси можно разобрать надпись «'Out of Order'» (рус. Вышел из Строя). Такая же надпись есть на табличке в пиратской бухте из первой части игры. Ещё при осветлении снова можно увидеть надпись Nightmare на зубах. Если приглядеться на левый глаз, можно увидеть число 87, что, скорее всего, является отсылкой к Укусу «87». Причём на тизере у Фокси присутствовал язык, но в игре (за исключением главного меню) язык отсутствует. Утром 12 июня Скотт сделал новый тизер. На сайте появилась фиолетовая шляпа и фиолетовый бант, при осветлении написано «''Property Of Fr'' Пропуск er», это возможная отсылка к Fredbear's Family Diner — самому первому ресторану в истории Five Nights at Freddy's. Ночью 26 июня Скотт выпустил на своём сайте новый тизер с Fredbear’ом серого цвета, на котором присутствует фиолетовый бант из прошлого тизера. При осветлении тизера можно увидеть надпись «'Or'» (рус. Или) слева. Также ниже есть надпись «'Was'» (рус. Был), и надпись «'It’s me'» (рус. Это я). Также можно было заметить надпись «''Pro'' пропуск me» на уровне второго живота между нижними зубами. Возможно это надпись «'Or probably it was me'» (рус. Или возможно это был я). Ночью 9 июля на сайте Скотта вышел новый тизер с плюшевой игрушкой Спрингтрапа под именем Plushtrap (рус. Плюшевая ловушка) на стуле и надписью «'Terrible things come in small packages'» (рус. Ужасающие вещи приходят в маленьких сундуках). Ночью 14 июля вышел долгожданный трейлер игры на YouTube аккаунт Скотта. В нем видно, что события игры происходят в детской комнате. Утром 21 июля игра вышла в Steam, но для покупки она будет доступна только 8 августа. Утром 22 июля Скотт сказал, что он отправил на ютуб Dawko и Razzbowski демо-версию игры. Они в своих видео рассказали о геймплее, но саму игру они не сняли, так как Скотт запретил им её снимать. 23 июля, зарубежные видеоблоггеры Dawko и Razzbowski все-таки выложили игровую механику демо-версии FNaF 4. Утром 24 июля игра вышла в Steam. 25 июля игра вышла на Android. Утром 27 июля на сайте Скотта появились две надписи в центре: «'The End'» и «'Thanks for playing!'» (рус. Конец. Спасибо что играли!). Если осветить данный тизер, можно заметить маленький знак вопроса. Вечером 27 июля весь код сайта Скотта был удалён. Ночью 3 августа на сайте появился новый тизер. На нем изображены почти все аниматроники серии Five Nights at Freddy’s (Не хватает только фантомов). Сверху есть надпись «'Thank you!'» (рус. Спасибо!). Осветление не дало результатов. Только сзади Спрингтрапа виднелись тени, но скорее всего это была ошибка в программе, через которую Скотт делал это изображение. Скотт заявил, что будет обновление, и оно добавит испытания. В этот же день игра вышла на платформе iOS. Обновления Версия 1.01 — самое первое обновление для игры, оно вышло спустя день после выхода игры. * В данном обновлении громкость дыхания аниматроников была увеличена. Версия 1.02 — это очередное обновление для игры. * Оно исправляет небольшие баги. Версия 1.1 — это самое большое обновление игры. * Оно вышло после Хэллоуинской версии и добавляет в оригинальную игру часть того, что есть в Хэллоуинской версии, но нет в оригинальной игре, а именно — Читы, Челленджи и мини-игру «Fun with Balloon Boy», разновидность игры «Fun with Plushtrap». Halloween Edition 31-го октября, на Хэллоуин Скотт выпустил в Steam неканоническую версию игры, известную как «Halloween Edition», сразу обновленную до версии 1.1 (оригинальная версия тогда имела версию 1.02). В этом обновлении происходят следующие изменения: * Все аниматроники, кроме Nightmare Freddy и Nightmare Fredbear'а заменяется на их «хэллоуинские» аналоги: Nightmare Bonnie — на Jack-o-Bonnie, Nightmare Chica — на Jack-o-Chica, Nightmare Foxy — на Nightmare Mangle, Plushtrap — на Nightmare Balloon Boy и Nightmare — на Nightmarionne. Также Кекс был заменен на хэллоуинскую тыкву. * Добавляет и изменяет некоторые изображения в мини-играх, дабы украсить игру в тематику Хэллоуина. * Мини-игра «Fun With Plushtrap» после каждой ночи заменена «Fun With Balloon Boy». * Обновление также добавило «Читы», «Челленджи» и мини-игру «Fun With Balloon Boy» в Меню Extra. Последнее изменение позже было перенесено в оригинальную версию игры как обновление 1.1. Факты * Это первая игра, где отсутствуют камеры. Вторая — Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. * Это первая игра, где отсутствуют детские рисунки. Вторая — Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * Если осветить тизер с Кошмарным Фредди, то можно увидеть надпись «'NIGHTMARE'» (рус. «''Кошмар''» или «''Ночной Кошмар''»). То же самое и на других тизерах, на тизере с Кошмарным Фокси (если осветлить, то появится надпись «'OUT OF ORDER'» (рус. Вышел из строя) и выше на зубах Nightmare (рус. Ночной кошмар, Кошмар). * Все тизеры с Кошмарными аниматрониками называются «'4'». Скорее всего, это относится к порядковому номеру игры. * После выхода тизера с Кошмарным Фредди сайт это отсылка на Укус «87». Вскоре название изменилось на Sco7tt Ga8mes. Однако сейчас сайт отображается по-старому — «'Scottgames.com'». * Если ввести в Google Maps 8788788778 (цифры из адреса сайта) то получите вот это. Потом Скотт писал, что это всего лишь совпадения. * На тизере с шляпой и бабочкой есть надпись «''Property of Fr'' Пропуск er». Скорее всего, это относиться к первой пиццерии «Fredbear's Family Diner», то есть получается «Собственность Fredbear`s Family Diner» (собственность Семейной забегаловки Фредбера) и как мы знаем в 4 части игры у Фредбера фиолетовая бабочка и фиолетовая шляпа. * Также на этом тизере в отражении на полу, видна чья-то челюсть. Эта челюсть принадлежит Фредберу, так как надпись «'Scott Games'» и шляпа с бабочкой фиолетовые. Хотя, возможно, что челюсть принадлежит животу Фредбера, так как оказалось, что шляпа с бабочкой принадлежат ему. * Фанаты находят схожесть между популярными персонажами фильмов и кошмарными аниматрониками, то есть: Кошмарный Фредди — Фредди Крюгер, Кошмарный Бонни — Хищник, Кошмарная Чика — Терминатор и Зубастик, Фокси — Ксеноморф, Чужой и Веном, Кошмарный Фредбер — Нечто, Плюштрап — Куклу Роберт или Куклу Чаки. * Если сложить надписи у Фредбера вместе, то получится предложение «'Or it was probably me'» (рус. Или возможно это был я). * Главное меню сильно изменилось. Там три кошмарных аниматроника (а именно: Кошмарный Бонни, Кошмарный Фредди и Кошмарный Фокси) в кустах поблизости у дома. Интересно, что у Фокси виден язык, а в игре его нет. Также, некоторые путают аниматроников с ёлками или кустами. * Скотт отправил многим зарубежным ютуберам сообщение, что четвёртая часть выйдет 8 августа. Также, если зайти на официальную страницу FNaF 4 на IndleDB, можно увидеть, что заголовок скриншота называется «8815» (08.08.15) — дата выхода игры. * Возможно, Скотт и раньше намекал на дату выхода четвертой части. Вспомните первоапрельский тизер, на нем было число 2015, сума цифр которого равна восьми, а август-восьмой месяц и число выхода восьмое. Хотя возможно,Скотт намекал нам что продолжение выйдет в 2015 году, а дату выхода позже по мере разработки подстроил под «это дело». Но есть теории, что первоапрельским тизером Скотт просто хотел подшутить над нами, а потом всерьёз задумался о продолжении игры. * Звук скримера в трейлере похож на слияние скримеров из первой и третьей частей FNaF. * Дата на тизерах (31 октября) по словам Скотта — это дата обновления игры. И он не соврал. * Как мы можем увидеть в трейлере, у нас нет камер. Это первая версия, где камеры отсутствуют полностью (вторая FNaF World). А ещё это подтверждается тем, что в доме, да ещё и в детской комнате попросту не может быть камер. ** Оказывается, Фредбер не серый, а золотой. Это доказывают мини-игры в четвёртой части и Фредбер в самой игре. *** Скотт специально сделал его серого цвета чтобы зубы не были окровавлены. Ведь так можно легко было узнать кто совершил укус. * Если осветить тизер «The end. Thanks for playing!» то можно заметить маленький знак вопроса после надписи «The End». * На седьмую ночь, которую можно включить в меню Extra, появляется совсем новый аниматроник, с названием Nightmare (рус. Кошмар, кошмарный, ночной кошмар). Это полупрозрачный Фредбер чёрного цвета с жёлто-золотым бантиком и жёлто-золотой шляпой и пуговицей на животе. У него тонкие ноги и красные когти, возможно окровавленные. ** Также есть восьмая ночь: режим 20/20/20/20 (4/20). Её можно активировать, если после прохождения Кошмара нажать четыре раза цифры 2 и 0, которые и образуют «двадцатки». * Ещё осталась забавная пасхалка, присутствовавшая во всех остальных играх Five Nights at Freddy’s: если нажать на нос Фредди (в данном случае — плюшевой игрушки), то воспроизведётся смешной звук. * После прохождения 7 ночи показывается сундук и надпись «Возможно, некоторые вещи лучше не трогать сейчас». * У плюшевого Фокси в мини-играх отсутствует голова. Скорее всего, её оторвал старший брат протагониста, чтобы с её помощью пугать малыша. ** Также, в предпоследней мини-игре старший брат главного героя носит маску Фокси, что может намекать на то, что он является Телефонным парнем. Сам же Телефонный парень говорил, что ему нравился Фокси, скорее всего также, как и старшему брату протагониста. *** Но при этом весьма странно, что когда Кошмарный Фокси превращается в плюшевую игрушку, у нее голова на месте. Вполне возможно, что Мальчик помнит игрушку Фокси, ещё в те времена когда его не пугали. * На фотографиях в доме изображен сам Скотт со своей семьёй. * В мини-играх Плюштрап очень похож на Игрушечного Бонни своей головой. * На финальном тизере у Золотого Фредди имеются глаза (один красный, а второй белый). * На странице игры в Steam Скотт подтвердил, что сделает два обновления: одно является обновлением игры до версии 1.1, а второе будет не каноничным обновлением, которое будет стоить бесплатно (это означает, что появление того или иного кошмарного аниматроника в игре никак не относится к её истории). * Почти все кошмарные аниматроники, за Фредбера и Кошмара, которые мерещатся во сне ребенку не имеют никаких способностей. Они просто ходят по этажу. * Четвёртая часть в некоторых местах повторяет первую: кухня, которую можно увидеть только с радаром. Вид кошмарных похож на обычных, особенно Фредди, шкаф похожий на пиратскую бухту, двери с фонариком, скример Кошмара и так далее. * Иногда слева от кровати можно увидеть цветы, капельницу и банку с таблетками. Это говорит о том, что реальный Мальчик находится в больнице. * Если ускорить смех Фредбера, то получится смех мальчика. Тоже самое будет если ускорить смех Фредди, после которого получится смех девочки, который также является смехом перед появлением Золотого Фредди. * Как и в предыдущих частях игры, ночь иногда может кончится во время скримера. Но это произойдёт, только если скример пришёлся на смену времени с 5AM на 6AM. Предположения * Своими тизерами Скотт нас путал: кто же совершил Укус «87». В игре выясняется, что это сделал Фредбер. * Было предположение, что на тизере с Серым Аниматроником — Фиолетовый Фредди, но это опроверглось тем, что у аниматроника совершенно другая форма нижней челюсти и другой цвет тела. Более того, уже давно известно, что это Фредбер. * На сайте Indie DB на страницу Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 был выложен тизер с Серым аниматроником, изображение называется «NFB» это расшифровывается как: «Nightmare Fredbear». * Возможно, мы играем во сне главного героя. Об этом говорит слово Nightmare в имени большинства аниматроников. * Есть теория, что главный герой находится в коме. Это подтверждается тем, что иногда возле кровати могут появиться и исчезнуть пилюли, цветы и капельница, а также тем, что в мини-игре после шестой ночи в конце будет идти долгий писк кардиограммы, означающий остановку сердца. * Если приглядеться то можно увидеть, что тени Кошмарного Бонни и Кошмарной Чики не двигаются. * Существует предположение, что Кошмарные Фредди, Бонни, Чика и Фокси — те самые аниматроники из Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Это можно заметить по очень простым вещам: ** Форма головы у Кошмарного Фредди очень похожа на форму головы у старого Фредди из 2-ой части игры. ** У кошмарной Чики очень большой рот, такой же, как у старой Чики из второй игры, но отличается он тем, что у кошмарной Чики зубов три ряда, и они далеко не такие тупые, как зубы оригинальной Чики. ** Кошмарный Бонни похож на себя во второй части игры, за исключением лица, которое в Five Nights At Freddy's 2 просто отсутствует. * Можно предположить, что все Кошмарные аниматроники, за исключением Фредбера, Кошмара и Плюштрапа (хотя, последний вовсе не кошмарный) — это олицетворение старшего брата, главного героя и трёх его друзей, которые хотят его замучить. Это понятно, потому что в финальной мини-игре, где были изображены четверо подростков (один из них — тот самый брат главного героя), которые издевались над мальчиком, ходят в масках четырёх аниматроников. ** Вероятнее всего, эти самые подростки и являются жертвами инцидента с пропавшими детьми. * Существует теория о том, что во всей истории FNAF реальны только мини-игры из четвертой части. Это, опять же, спорно. * В четвертой части присутствует кухня. Однако, игроки её не видят, так как главный герой не имеет доступа к ней. Скорее всего, это отсылка к кухне из первой части, ведь играющие также не могли её видеть и слышали оттуда только звуки. Аниматроники * Кошмарный Фредди ** Кошмарные Мини-Фредди * Кошмарный Бонни (Джек-О-Бонни в Halloween Edition) * Кошмарная Чика (Джек-О-Чика в Halloween Edition) * Кошмарный Фокси (Кошмарная Мангл в Halloween Edition) * Кошмарный Фредбер * Плюштрап (Кошмарный Мальчик с Шариками в Halloween Edition) * Кошмар (Кошмарионетка в Halloween Edition) |-|Файлы, трейлер и галерея = Файлы игры * Изображения: http://u.rtag.me/p/textures4.zip. * Звуковые Файлы: http://u.rtag.me/p/audio4.zip. Трейлер thumb|center|300px Галерея Официальная игра Five-nights-at-freddys-3-tophat-teaser.jpg|Тизер со шляпой Five-nights-at-freddys-no-hat-teaser.jpg|Тизер без шляпы Five nights at freddy s 4 by danvsfan-d8ra1vr.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредди Five nights at freddy s 4 image by torirox123-d8rajrb.png|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредди (Осветленный) Ni4ocy_NIGHTMARE.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Бонни 4 2 brightened.png|Тизер с Кошмарным Бонни (Осветленный) bonnie_nightmare_by_admiralpieet-d8sig27.jpg|Обведённые буквы на тизере с Кошмарным Бонни 534.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарной Чикой 5348.jpg|Осветленный тизер с Кошмарной Чикой nightmare_chica_by_admiralpieet-d8tlzps.jpg|Обведённые буквы на тизере с Кошмарной Чикой 84.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фокси orklKQ2DObY.jpg|Осветленный тизер o0G2V4gu3Io.jpg|Выделенная надпись "Out of Order" фацс.png|Выделенная надпись "Nightmare" NightmareFoxy87.PNG|Выделенное число "87" в глазу Кошмарного Фокси 967.jpg|Тизер со шляпой и бабочкой , Шляпа2.png|Осветлённый тизер со шляпой и бабочкой 4....jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Фредбером 4-bright.png|Осветлённый тизер 4_(3).jpg|Тизер с Плюштрапом 4_(3)_edited.jpg|Осветлённый тизер "Ужасные вещи приходят в небольших упаковках" 54.jpg|"Конец. Спасибо за игру!" VyMRvh1zcus.jpg|Осветлённый тизер "Конец. Спасибо за игру!" Thankyou!.jpg|Спасибо! Thankyou11112.jpg|Осветлённый тизер "Спасибо!" Тизеры хэллоуинского обновления Inthedark.jpeg|Первый пустой тизер с названием "inthedark" ("во тьме") Inthedark.jpg|Второй тизер с Jack-O-Bonnie, который также называется "inthedark" Inthedark_lighted.jpg|То же, но осветлённый Inthedarkbb.jpg|Тизер с Кошмарным Мальчиком с Шарами Inthedarkbbnightmare.jpg|То же, но осветлено. Видна надпись "Hello?" (здравствуй?) Dontwakethebaby.jpg|Тизер с Nightmarionne под названием "dontwakethebaby" (небудитемалыша) Dontwakethebaby_lighted.jpg|То же, но осветлённый. При осветлении можно увидеть Кошмарионетку Gotopieces.jpg|Тизер c надписью "Come hang out", что означает "приду и повишу". 963.jpg|То же, но осветлённый. Видна висящая на потолке Кошмарная Mangle. BOO.jpg|Тизер со скримером Jack-O-Chica под названием "BOO" и надпись See you soon (скоро увидимся). Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Сюжет Категория:Серия Игр